the lost sister
by clynchm2910
Summary: The story of when hiccup gets curious to find out who's taken stormfly when astrid has her first skydiving lesson, but they all end up washed up on an island...with ALL their dragons missing! Who's taken them? Will they find them?
**I hope you enjoy reading my story, Thanks**

Chapter One

Skydiving

Hiccup was on the edge of Itchy Armpit, watching the clouds with Toothless beside him, his legs dangling off the island. This made Hiccup think. ''Do you wanna go skydiving, bud? '' He asked his dragon, who was now sat on a rock, ready to leave. ''Alrighty then, we'll get going, let me fold my map up again, then we'll leave.'' Hiccup said, quickly folding up his map.

Just that moment, there was a loud boom on the island and dust flew everywhere, making it hard for Hiccup and Toothless to see who, or what had made the noise. ''Hiccup, is that you?'' Said a familiar voice. It stepped up out of the dark, just as the sand died down.

It was a Dragon and a person... It was Stormfly and Astrid. Astrid helped Hiccup to his feet and gave him a kiss on the cheek. ''Hey Hiccup, what have you been up to? '' She asked, as she patted Toothless on the head. ''Oh, nothing really, i was just about to go skydiving with Toothless, though. Wanna come?'' Hiccup replied, walking over to the edge of the island and grabbing his skydiving helmet. ''I'd love to, but i've got a lot of catching up to do with the dragon racing.'' Astrid shouted to Hiccup, climbing onto Stormfly. ''Just me and Toothless again, as usual. Maybe you should come some time, you'll love it.''

Astrid shrugged her shoulders. ''Never have, probably never will.'' She then looked away from Hiccup in embarrassment. ''I'm not even sure if I'll be that good at it, anyway.''

''Come on, you should tag along with us, we'll come back to Berk later on and you'll still have plenty of time to catch up on the racing.''

''Now? - Ok, fine. We'll go, but we NEED to go back to Berk before your Mom comes looking for us again.''

''Deal.''

They both left the island, and in a flap of a wing they were gliding above the dreamy clouds. Astrid didn't seem at all happy. All was quiet for a while until she broke the deafening silence, ''Hiccup, how? How will I do this? I haven't got a parachute like you have, where you can just glide down to your destination.''

''Stormfly will catch you when you get close to the surface of the water, then glide down with me and Toothless to Berk. When we do get home, you'll be doing the Dragon racing, so I'll make you a 'parachute' while you're busy.''

''What for?''

''Errr… Skydiving of course. For next time.''

''Hiccup, what if I don't like it? What if there WON'T be a next time?''

''Relax, it'll be fine.''

Hiccup patted on Toothless's head and they both dove down. ''Come on Astrid, let's go! 'He shouted back to her. Astrid breathed in, then out. ''Alrighty then...'' And she did the same, and patted Stormfly on the head. They were off.

''Whoo-Hoo!'' Astrid exclaimed as she jumped off Stormfly, and put her hands by her sides. Her legs were straight, she got closer to the water. ''I never should have doubted you! This is EPIC!'' She was so busy talking, that she forgot how close she was to the water. ''Astrid, look out!'' Hiccup shouted down to Astrid. He and Toothless turned back, and he made a jump for it. He quickly jumped off Toothless, grabbing Astrid, while Toothless rushed and flew over to the other side. Hiccup held onto Astrid tight, before landing back onto Toothless with her.

''Thanks Hiccup, I could have drowned if I got any closer to the water. Hey, and where's Stormfly?'' Astrid said, climbing over behind Hiccup. She sat behind him and held onto his waist. 'Not sure,'' Hiccup said looking around him, ''but we'll find her, I'm sure.''

''Hiccup, I saw a shadow above me before, it could be Stormfly. If it is, she headed west.''

''Alright, let's move. My mother will be out looking for us any minute now. We need to hurry.''

They headed west, eager to find out where Stormfly was. They stopped after a while, as Astrid said, ''Hiccup, we've been going in the same direction for a while now, do you think she went in another direction?''

''Don't think so. But just to be safe, let's keep going.''

As they continued to head in the same direction, Hiccup got out his notebook and began to jot down some notes of all the things they came by on their journey, he thought it might come in handy on their way back:

1\. Big Mountain

2\. Fog

3\. More fog

4.

When he reached number four, he didn't think there was any point in writing more, because all he could see was fog. He closed his book and put it away. He sternly pulled Toothless back as he heard a roar, followed by more roars. ''That does not sound like Stormfly to me.'' Hiccup said to both Toothless and Astrid. A shadow flew forward, as all three of them stared at it.

It was Hiccup's mother, on Cloudjumper. ''Hiccup, you've been forever! I was so worried!''

''But Mom, you need to listen. Stormfly is missing. We need to find her.''

''Oh, how did that happen?''

''No time to explain. It would be helpful if you have seen an Island nearby, though, Stormfly could have gone there.''

''Can't say I have, I'm afraid. All I know is that we are in the middle of nowhere, with no clue to get back, whatsoever.''

Astrid remembered before and what Hiccup was doing. She leaned over and looked over to Hiccup's Mother, She then had her eyes fixed on her whilst speaking, ''Actually, Hiccup had some notes he was jotting down before, and he told me that they could help us on the way back.'' Valka looked at Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Valka. Hiccup shook his head and spoke, ''That can't help us, anyhow, we're supposed to be focusing on how to find Stormfly, not go Home. I DO have some information on Deadly Nadders that could help us find her, though.''

Hiccup reached into his pocket and pulled out his notebook again. He opened it to the the information pages:

Class:sharp

Ability:spine

shoot Attack:10

Speed:8

Armour:16

Firepower:18

Shot limit:6

Venom:16

Jaw strength:5

Stealth:10

Hiccup showed it to Valka. ''Good,'' She said, ''but do you have any information on Night Furies? Toothless could help us find Stormfly.'' Hiccup looked in his book and flipped a few pages over. 'Here.'' He said, showing the book to Valka once more.

The Night Fury is the rarest and smartest of all dragons. With its blazing speed and dark hide, it's almost impossible to see at night. So far, Toothless is the only Night Fury we've found.

''Fantastic! The text told us that Night Furies are ' The smartest of all dragons' so Toothless could perhaps roar or send a signal to any other dragons that could be around us, then those dragons will roar back to communicate, and we can compare the roars we hear to Stormfly's. We can TRACK her down, we can't do anything else, really- the fog is so thick!'' Valka told them, as she reached over to Hiccup and took the book from him. ''After all, dragons, and especially Night Furies, all have a great sense of smell.'' She added on, flipping a few pages ahead. They were all packed with dragon information, as she thought.

Hiccup patted Toothless on the head, then telling him,'' Ok bud, and get ready for the first roar.'' Toothless then did a plasma blast, and roared. There was complete silence for a bit, until they heard a grumpy roar, echoing in the distance. Valka flipped a few pages of the book forward, before saying,'' Gronkle. Low but grumpy roar.'' Hiccup shook his head. ''Next.''

Toothless did another plasma blast, followed by an even louder roar. A few moments later, there was a roar back, but it seemed to sound just like Toothless's. ''Echo. That was Toothless's echo wasn't it Valka?''Astrid asked, looking into the distance. ''Not sure if it was, otherwise as soon as Toothless would have roared, it would have come back straight back at us, whilst as we heard the roar a while after Toothless had done his...let's go after it, the roar came from...straight ahead.''

They all flew straight, searching the thick clouds of fog. Astrid seemed annoyed, because Valka and Hiccup clearly cared more about finding what made the mysterious roar, than Stormfly.

Astrid folded her arms and sighed, loudly. She patted Hiccup on the shoulder and whispered to him, ''Hiccup, we need to find Stormfly.''

''Not this second, we'll look for her later. This could be another Night Fury that we heard.''

''Hiccup!? How would you feel if we had lost Toothless? You'd want to find him straight away, wouldn't you?''

''That wouldn't happen, and anyway, Stormfly can't have gone far. She should be round here.''

''Urrrghh...''

Astrid got completely frustrated. She frowned and turned her head away from Hiccup, moaning and groaning once again. ''Hiccup, we have got to find Stormfly, please. We can concentrate on this later.''

''...fine.''

Suddenly, Toothless roared out of fear, the water was going wild...or was there something IN the water going wild?...

''Steady, bud...'' Hiccup said, as Toothless began to shake, he was so scared. Toothless felt something wasn't right, and he sensed another dragon. Hiccup looked in shock as he realized where the dragon that Toothless had sensed was. It was under the water, you could just see the back of it peeping up to the surface. The time came when the dragon finally showed its face, it was a sea shocker, and it didn't look too friendly...

Chapter Two

The mysterious Island

Hiccup opened his weary eyes slowly, managing to move his fingers. He could feel a soft, but gritty atmosphere. He sat up. It was sand. He was on an island, a new one. He ran his fingers through his sandy hair, all of it brushing in between them as he did so.

''Hey, Astrid? Mom?! Where are you?!'' Hiccup shouted over his shoulder, as he turned around. He ran forward, as he felt something sudden under his foot. He looked down, and stepped off the object. It was Toothless's saddle. He picked it up. ''Oh no, not you too bud...'' Hiccup said in misery as he slumped down onto a nearby rock. He put his hands on his face, as he dropped the saddle beside him. What was he going to do?...

A few minutes after, out of the blue, came Astrid, shouting, ''Hiccup? Valka? Toothless? Stormfly? Where are you guys...'' Hiccup looked up as he saw her. ''Astrid!'' He shouted, running towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in heavily. ''What's wrong? Missing Toothless? Well, now you know how I feel about Stormfly.''

''Not just my Dragon is missing...''

''Oh, right, Valka. Hiccup, I know how you fee-''

Astrid was suddenly interrupted by Hiccup, who seemed a bit frustrated at that moment.

''No. You don't know how I feel. My father is dead, I'm missing my dragon and my mother. I don't even know who I am.''

''Who you are? Hiccup, you're the best dragon trainer ever. You were also the FIRST dragon trainer, too. I could list one thousand things that amaze me about you. You also-''

Astrid got interrupted once more by Hiccup.

''No, Astrid, I mean like, YOU know who you are. YOU are the best at races. YOU should be Chief. I don't even know why I am Chief.''

''First of all, stop doubting yourself. You are capable of anything. ANYTHING. Secondly, you are Chief for many reasons. You saved Berk. Twice. You lost your leg in the battle seven years ago, and you also defeated the Drago's alpha. You protected me. Berk. You HAVE been an incredible leader to us all.''

Meanwhile, back at the Island of Berk, things were getting unpleasant. The Vikings of Berk were all screaming and shouting, without Astrid, Valka, or their Chief at home, they couldn't do anything. Every single word that Astrid had said was right. Hiccup was indeed capable of everything, but without him back at Berk, the entire Island was capable of absolutely nothing but screaming. Or shouting. Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were trying to do their best to run the to village, but it was no use. The whole of the Vikings were all screaming and shouting for their Chief. For all five of them, things were an absolute nightmare without Hiccup.

However, back on the island, things were going smoothly. Hiccup was with Astrid, who were both walking along the banks of a tiny stream in the middle of what seemed to be a HUGE island. Astrid and Hiccup both seemed quiet, until one of them broke the deafening silence. ''I'm getting a little hungry.'' Astrid commented, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

''Well, the only thing we can eat around here is fish. ''

''Yeah, but that would be perfect for our dragons, but not for us. We need to find something else for us to eat. After all, there's got to be something around here other than fish, this island is huge!''

Just then, they both stopped, they heard something coming from straight ahead, it was a familiar voice, shouting, ''Hiccup! We're over here!'' They both ran forward, finding Valka stood by the edge of the cliff. Valka ran forward and gave them a hug. ''Mom, where were you?'' Hiccup said to her Mother as they all let go of each other. ''Well we were all washed up on the same beach down there, but I was the first to wake up. You and Astrid were lying down, still in a daze. So I quickly went to find some food in the forest we are in now, but I got lost, so I couldn't make it back to the beach before you two woke up.'' Valka said to the pair of them, reaching into her pockets. She brought out two apples, red and fresh. ''Thought you might want these, you should be hungry.'' She added on, handing one to each of them. Hiccup took the apple and put it in his pocket. ''Thanks Mom, but you wouldn't happen to have seen Toothless or Stormfly, would you?'' Hiccup asked, desperate to hear a 'yes.'

''Sorry, but there is no sign of Stormfly I'm afraid, and Toothless must have wandered off while you two were asleep and I was in the forest.''

''Not sure he would have wandered off, because he doesn't usually do that. When I am at home, he jumps on the roof to wake me up in the morning, but since I was on a desert island, he would have just woke me up by roaring or something. If he did, then he would have gone out to find food.''

Astrid interrupted their conversation.

''Wait, I heard a loud roar just before Valka called you. Hiccup, that has got to be Toothless!'' She said to Hiccup excitedly, than adding on, ''Look! There is a bridge over there that we could go over to find Toothless quicker.''

''How do you know he went that way, Astrid?'' Hiccup asked her.

''I heard the roar come from the same direction as Valka.''

''But Toothless wouldn't have been able to go across that bridge, it's too slim. And anyway, it wouldn't be able to hold his weight.''

''True, but he could have done a quick fly over, it's not that far.''

Suddenly they stopped their conversation between each other and turned to face Valka. She seemed to look ALOT more upset than usual. ''We have three dragons to find.'' She began, ''We still have Cloudjumper. He, Stormfly and Toothless could have gone together, I forgot to feed Cloudjumper yesterday, so they would have gone to all find food.''

''That's weird, because I fed Stormfly just before we left to go skydiving yesterday.'' Astrid said, worriedly, as they all went over to the bridge. Hiccup was first, and he took a step forward onto the creaky bridge, he put the other foot forward, it was safe-for him, at least. As soon as Hiccup had got to the other side, Astrid put one of her feet onto the bridge. Because of the weight of her axe in her hand, the bridge broke, and fell down to the bottom off the pitch black shadows below. Astrid quickly stepped back onto the edge of the cliff again before she went down with the bridge, which was now matchwood. ''Looks like we'll have to find our own way out then, and take the long way...'' Valka told Hiccup. ''Meet you there by the end of the forest with our dragons! Hopefully...'' Hiccup told them, and they set off in separate ways...

Chapter Three

Trapped

As Hiccup continued his dangerous journey through the other side of the woods, he took out his bright red apple from his pocket and began to eat it as fast as he could, he was starving.

Once he had finished the apple, he looked ahead of him, putting the core into his pocket. He could see the end of the forest, a big patch of bright light shining through the trees. He ran forward to the end, and peered through the trees, seeing hardly anything but sunlight. He was lucky to just have been able to make out the corner of a tall mountain. It wasn't far off, so he climbed through all of the small trees and jumped. He just managed to get grip of the crumbly edge of the mountain, and he pulled himself up. He looked down, he was FAR from the ground. He once again reached into his pocket and pulled out his apple core. He dropped down his apple core from the mountain, and a few moments later, there was a quiet rattle at the bottom of the huge mountain, of the core hitting in between the huge rocks. ''Whoa, That's a long way down…'' He said, peering down the mountain. He could just about make out a little red dot stuck in between the bigger grey dots at the bottom of the mountain.

Hiccup looked in his notebook, noticing the list of things he noted down on Toothless before. He looked at number one, noticing that he had put 'big mountain'. He looked up, the mountain that he was on was huge, just like the one he had spotted. He walked on ahead, in complete silence, drawing a picture, until he suddenly heard a voice, ''Yes, two night furies! That's more than enough credit to impress the master…...'' He then walked over to the edge of the mountain, seeing a black figure in the distance. Then, he put his book away and concentrated.

''Wait a second…'' Hiccup said cautiously, just as he noticed Stormfly and Cloudjumper in cages next to the black figure. He nearly screamed aloud when, a moment after, then figure stepped out of the way to reveal TOOTHLESS in a cage. He was very grief stricken to see also that there was another Night Fury in a cage next to him. ''Fantastic, all I need now is to relax after a hard day of capturing these wild reptiles.'' The black shadow said, as it put its hands behinds its head, leaning against a cage and slumping down for a rest. You couldn't see its face, it was just black. No eyes, no nothing.

Hiccup then got his book out, quickly sketching a picture of the black figure. Who or what was it? ''Don't worry Toothless, I'm coming to get you, bud.'' Hiccup then putting away his book and rushing down to the side of the mountain. Now the mysterious shadow was asleep, now was his chance to investigate.

He crept round the corner of the mountain and into a big bush beside the cages. Hiccup got out of the bush, and a bit later, he ran round to the cage that Toothless was in. He needed to check if the door of it was locked- but THAT was a big problem. The figure was leaning against that particular cage, how was he going to get it out of the way without waking it up?

Then, he had an amazing idea, but yet, not so amazing. He needed to move the black shadow out of the way by dragging it to the next cage to lean on. So he did. He grabbed the thing by its shoulders and dragged it over to the cage with the other Night Fury in it. The Night fury, of course looked just like Toothless, Hiccup could tell this Night Fury was a female, because it had blue eyes.

Luckily he managed to bring it over to the cage without waking it up. Hiccup strode over to Toothless's cage, pulling on the door as it made a rattling sound. It was locked. Shut. ''Sorry bud, the door is locked, you'll have to wait a little bit longer.'' Hiccup said to his dragon, who was now lying on the floor.

Back on the opposite side of the island, Valka and Astrid were worried. ''I hope Hiccup gets our dragons back, I also hope he's okay…'' Astrid said, rubbing her arm. '' Me too,'' Valka replied, putting her arm around Astrid, ''I just need him to be safe right now…'' Silence was in the air for a moment, a warm tear ran down Valka's face.

''Don't worry, everything will be okay. '' Astrid said, trying to comfort Valka.

''No, they won't. I've lost my dragon, I don't know where my son is or what he is doing and I've lost my husband for good…''

''Well, we'll find our dragons and your son, no matter what- And Stoick is up there somewhere, trust me.''

''Thanks Astrid,'' Valka said, wiping the tear off her cheek, ''but it's not that simple…''

Meanwhile, Hiccup was scared. Afraid. The figure looked close to waking up. 'No, I can't give up…' Hiccup kept telling himself in his head, he couldn't say anything out loud, otherwise the shadow in black would wake up.

Seconds later, he had an idea. ''Toothless, slow burn.'' Hiccup said as Toothless did so against the bars of the cage. The bars wouldn't snap. Hiccup then thought in one plasma blast the bars would break open and snap then they would be able to free all of the other dragons quickly and escape quickly before the figure spotted. First, Toothless did a plasma blast. The bars didn't break open. Fireproof bars were tough and almost invincible. They weren't able to escape – Hiccup was scared and shaking again. The figure was AWAKE.

Chapter 4

Things just got a little more interesting

The black thing turned to face Hiccup- although you couldn't really see its actual face... ''Who are you?'' Hiccup asked. The Figure ripped off its hood- or rather her hood. It was a girl with ginger hair and bright green eyes, the color of the grass. ''I,'' She said, ''Am Meera.'' Hiccup stared at the girl. She was SO beautiful. ''I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. And this is my dragon Toothless, a night fury that you seem to have captured.'' Hiccup replied, it a bit of a daze.

''Your dragon? It's mine now, I captured it on sandy bay, fair and square.''

''Wait a second- you're a dragon TRAPPER?''

''Well….Yes.''

Hiccup was so grief stricken to hear those words, she was a trapper? ''What, is that a problem?'' Meera said, folding her arms and walking over to Toothless's cage. As she did so, a horn fell out of her pocket. A dragon horn. Meera then noticed she had dropped it, going back to pick it up. ''Hey, what's that?'' Hiccup asked her, she then turned to Hiccup, showing him it. ''Many years ago…'' She began, ''I used to be a dragon rider. Like you. Used to ride a Deadly Nadder, all the time we would go flying, swirling and looping in the air. Jackfang, I think he was called. Yeah, everything would be filled with riding and flying for us two – Until one day , his eyes went sort of funny and he flew away from home. Later in the day, I found him, and he spotted me too. He walked up to me and when he was just about to do a plasma blast at me and cause my life to be over, I killed him first. My father got this horn from the top of jackfang's head as a memorial for me. But then, things got worse. Shortly after, my father then passed away, I painted his symbol on the side of the horn to remember both him and Jackfang when I hold it….'' Hiccup then took the horn off her, then saying, ''The Bewilderbeast. Your dragon got attracted to the call of the Bewilderbeast like Toothless did. It wasn't Jackfang's fault.

''Wait, you saw the fight too?''

''Yeah…..'' Hiccup said, then turning the horn over. There was her father's crest- also his father's crest…..

''Wait a second, that's my Father's crest on there, was your father called Stoick the Vast?'' Hiccup then asked curiously.

''Yes! - Why?''

Hiccup was then silent for a moment in confusion, what did this mean?

Perfect timing, Astrid and Valka had finally reached the other end of the mountain as they ran round the corner, finding Hiccup with Meera and all the dragons in cages. ''What is going on here, Hiccup?'' Valka asked as he ran towards her.

''Mom, is this my father's crest? I just wanted to make sure…'' Hiccup showed her the horn.

''Yes, where did you get that?...''

Hiccup then introduced Meera to Astrid, but when Hiccup trying introducing her to Valka, Things got kinda awkward between the both of them. Valka hugged Meera, Meera hugged Valka. What was going on?

''Oh honey, you've grown. You look just like your father…''

''Huh…Thanks Mom…Haven't seen you for ages, where have you been?''

Hiccup got extremely confused but rather excited at that point.

''What do you mean 'Mom'? It's not like…Wait, Mom, is Meera- my sister?''

''…..''

There was utter silence at that moment, no-one could believe what was going on.

''Yes, I think it is about time I told you the secret. I wish I would have told you sooner, I'm sorry. The truth is, soon after you were born, your little sister Meera, here was born too. When Cloudjumper and the rest of the dragons took me to that cave when we were still fighting dragons back then, I took Meera with me and she grew up with me there. When you came and found me 20 years later, Meera had left home to explore, so you didn't see her. I was so distracted with the dragons that I forgot about even mentioning her.'' Valka said, rubbing her arm in shame.

Back on Berk, Hiccup kept a book of all his thoughts and ideas for dragon training and his life story. That very day, His mind was full of stuff to write down, like:

 **MONDAY**

I may have lost a father but I've gained a mother AND a sister. Valka and Meera, those are their names. I also have a lot of dragon work to do, but now I have a lot of people to ask for backups.

Shadowstrike, we've had lots of fun with, (The other night fury in the cage next to Toothless, also Meera's new dragon) Meera has become a dragon rider. I also compete in lots dragon racing, (which I have to do now cause it's 5:00)

but before I do, I have one more thing to write: THE END

 **Hi guys, I will be sure to write another HTTYD story ASAP (as I am one of the most huge adoring fans of HTTYD, if not, the biggest) and I do hope you enjoyed this one-I think that for the next story, I will write will be the second part of this, and how Meera learnt to live her life on Berk. I may also include a bit more of Hiccup's diary entries!**


End file.
